


[Podfic] What Are Those?

by hnghh



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack Fic, Crack headcanon, Immortal Found Family, JibbitzTM, M/M, Not Serious, Please Do Not Take This Seriously, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, joe x nicky - Freeform, nicky x crocs, this is just a fun lil drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh/pseuds/hnghh
Summary: Just as she's starting to settle in, Nile finds out something... strange, about Nicky.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] What Are Those?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Are Those?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817896) by [bitchin_beskar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchin_beskar/pseuds/bitchin_beskar). 



**Listen:** _[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YsGLlRlkwEwRAq_R6k-My8crx9om9Em9/view?usp=sharing)_  
_(download in top right corner)_

 **Author:** [mindless__ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindless__ramblings/pseuds/mindless__ramblings)

 **Reader:** [hnghh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh)

 **Length:** 7:38

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please let the author know by leaving comments and kudos at the provided link. Thank you so much for listening :)


End file.
